RandomnessTV
by QuazDren
Summary: When I get bored, this is what happens. Out of my random thoughts, RandomnessTV was created. Full of TV shows that all usually fail (especially Cooking with Lionblaze and Jayfeather), RandomnessTV was made for laughing. Filmed by the crazy camera-cat Josh, and sometimes his slightly sane daughter Luna, these shows will always epically fail.
1. EVERYTHING'S ON FIRE!

**Hey, peeps! I'm starting this fanfiction because, sometimes, I just need to let all the randomness out. These will be TV shows that I will prewrite and post on separate days. The channel's gonna be called RandomnessTV. Here's the schedule:**

**Monday: Cooking with Lionblaze and Jayfeather (title says all)  
Tuesday: The Hephaestus Cabin Show (where me and my siblings talk and argue about random stuff)  
Wednesday: Kool-Aid and Catnip (where me and Leo make people hyper and catch it on video!)  
Thursday: Random Reviews with Raven (my OC and her co-host, Rainflame, review all kinds of stuff. You can even send in what you want us to review!)  
Friday: The OC Show (where you can submit your OC's and watch the craziness begin!)  
Saturday: The Closet Show with Quaz and Leo (where me and my half-bro drag my favorite characters from my favorite series into my closet!)  
Sunday: The End of the Week Show (where everyone featured previously this week all gathers at the Random Reviews with Raven studio to celebrate the week. Craziness will happen!)**

**WARNING: Every show will have a camera-cat named Josh on it, and he's a kind of random, kind of sane cat. Beware of 'ol Josh. He can be crazy when he wants to.**

Cooking with Lionblaze and Jayfeather: Episode 1: EVERYTHING'S ON FIRE!

A light brown tom turned on the camera, saying, "Welcome, everyone, to Cooking with Lionblaze and Jayfeather! I'm the camera-cat, Josh, and I'll be announcing all the episodes! Here are your hosts, Lionblaze and Jayfeather!" Josh stepped out of the way, just in time for sky-blue curtains to open, revealing a small kitchen. Two cats were sitting in the kitchen, and one of them said, "Hi, my name's Lionblaze, and this is my brother, Jayfeather!" All the cats and people in the crowd cheered, while Josh muttered something that sounded like, "I wish I had that many fangirls…" Lionblaze grinned, while Jayfeather said, "Yeah, sure, happy to be here…" Lionblaze looked down on his script, and said, "Okay, so today we'll be cooking…pizza?" Lionblaze stepped off the stage for a second, padding up to Josh. He asked, "What in the name of StarClan is pizza?" Josh shook his head and said, "It's some kind of Italian twoleg food. Now, get back up on the stage!" Lionblaze shrugged and raced back onstage, where a very annoyed Jayfeather was waiting. Jayfeather cleared his throat, and said, "Okay, I'll gather the ingredients, you do the cooking." Josh shook his head, and muttered, "Bad idea, Jayfeather. He's called 'Lionblaze' for a reason." Lionblaze looked at his script, and said, "Jayfeather, we're gonna need some pizza dough and tomato sauce." Jayfeather nodded, and he went to get the ingredients from the fridge. Lionblaze turned on the stove, and it burst into flames as tall as a tree. Lionblaze started running around the studio, screaming, "FIRE! EVERYTHING'S ON FIRE! HALP!" While Jayfeather sat calmly at his seat, purposefully ignoring his brother, and turning to the camera, he said, "Well, that was terrible. We'll see you next time on Cooking with Lionblaze and Jayfeather." Josh leaped up on stage, saying, "ARE YOU CRAZY?! THE SHOW STILL HAS TWENTY MINUTES LEFT!" and he kept on yelling at Jayfeather's face, while Jayfeather calmly ignored him. Lionblaze was still screaming about fire, while a small kit popped up in front of the camera. She was a jet black she-kit with one amber eye and one gray eye, and she said, "Sorry about my father. He's a lunatic. Oh, which reminds me, my name's Luna! Anyways, I think it may be time to stop recording. That show was a fail." She pressed the stop button, and when she turned around, she saw the security guards had taken away Josh and Lionblaze, while Jayfeather was smiling creepily. Luna sighed, and she stepped up on stage and said, "Well, thanks to the audience who kept their sanity during this program." She saluted, and said, "Luna, over and out." And jumped off the stage, racing off to find her father.

**Well, I don't know. Luna just kind of 'appeared', ya know wut I mean? Review, pheonixes…**


	2. Really, Leo?

**Okay guys, I'm ready for the Hephaestus Cabin Show, aren't you? (I will be responding to reviews via PM. If you are a guest, I'm sorry, but I can't respond. This is all prewritten. BTW, SEND IN THOSE OC'S FOR THURSDAY'S SHOW! I NEED THE OC'S!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors, PJO, or Wrecking Ball.**

The Hephaestus Cabin Show: Episode 1: Really, Leo?

Josh stepped in front of the camera, saying, "Welcome, everyone, to the Hephaestus Cabin Show! Say hello to your host, who you may know by now as QuazDren!" Josh stepped out of the way, and a girl that looked about eleven years old stepped on stage, with long brown hair and gray eyes that were the color of smoke. "Hi, everyone. My real name's Kaitlyn, but I'm just gonna be called by the name 'Quaz' for the rest of the show." Then, a group of people who all had on orange t-shirts walked out on stage. A few of them wore tattered bandanas around their heads, and a few had broken limbs. The youngest looked about eight years old, and his fiery red hair was sticking up all over the place. His amber eyes were full of excitement, and maybe just a little bit of mischief. Quaz turned to the kid, saying, "Hey, Harley, where's Leo?" Harley looked up at Quaz, confusion written all over his face. He said, "I thought Leo was right behind us." Quaz face-palmed, and said something like this, "If Leo tries to pull off on more prank, I swear-" but she was cut off by Leo, who came swinging out on stage, holding on to a rope, and yelling, "I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEECKKKING BAAALLLL!" and he, unfortunately, (note the sarcasm), flew into a chair. Quaz just sighed, and yelled, "HAWKFROST? DO YOU WANNA ANNIHILATE LEO?" A cat poked his head out from the backstage, and said, "What happened? Did he-" and looked at the chair that Leo was trapped under. "Oh. He did the Wrecking Ball." Quaz once again face-palmed, and said, "This show was a disaster." And she turned to the chair where Leo was. "IT WAS ALL YOUR FRICKIN FAULT!" and the next words she said have been censored, because, unfortunately, Quaz knows a lot of Greek, Egyptian, and German cuss words. Luna quickly popped up in front of the camera, because Josh was too busy watching the show and eating popcorn. She said, "Well, thanks for watching. This show was a fail." And shut off the camera. She turned around to see Hawkfrost sitting next to Josh, both of them eating popcorn and watching Quaz yell at Leo. Unfortunately, Leo had passed out, and couldn't hear the foul words that Quaz was yelling.

**I was originally gonna make them argue about cobalt and aluminum, but I have very unfortunately just suffered through my friends reenacting the Wrecking Ball, and I got this crazy thought in my head. YAYZ FOR CRAZY THOUGHTS! Review, my phoenixes, review…**


	3. Newton's Law Doesn't Matter

**WOO-HOO! I'M READY FOR SOME RANDOMNESS!**

Kool-Aid and Catnip: Episode 1: Newton's Law is Unnecessary

The cat that we all know and love, Josh, turned on the camera and started the show. The very first scene of the very first episode of that show, however, was not a pretty sight. An eleven-year-old (who is 5'2, by the way,) was arguing with someone who was only a few inches taller than her. The words she said have been censored, mainly because all those Germans and Egyptians watching this program would find those words nasty. She yelled, "THE SHOW IS ON! SHUDDAP, LEO!" Leo turned around to look at the camera, and said, "Welcome to Kool-Aid and Catnip, the crazy show with a stupid name." The girl, whose name was Quaz, said, "Well, I gotta introduce my cousin, right?" She turned to the backstage, and yelled, "CHRISTOPHER JARAMILLO, GET YOUR STINKIN' SELF OUT HERE!" A thirteen-year-old with messy hair stuck his head out from backstage, and yelled, "I'LL BE OUT WHEN I WANT TO, KAITLYN!" and went back backstage. Quaz, aka Kaitlyn, turned back to the camera, and said, "He's just a bit cranky from Kool-Aid side effects. Roll the video, Leo!" Leo pressed a button on one of the chairs, and the screen switched to a video shot with a phone.

In the video, Quaz yelled, "Hey! Christopher! Have some Kool-Aid!" and long story short, poor 'ol Christopher Jaramillo fell off a cliff, yelling, "NEWTON'S LAW DOESN'T MATTER!" Fortunately, he fell into a waterfall (How do you fall into a waterfall? Never mind…), and since Christopher is a son of Poseidon, he (unfortunately,) survived. While all this was going on, Josh and Hawkfrost were laughing and eating popcorn, and Luna face-palmed many times.

Luna, after the video ended, turned to the camera, and said, "This was a terrible show that was delayed for a day. Why are you even watching this? Go outside and kick a moss-ball, or something." And pressed the off switch on the camera.


	4. The Serpent's Shadow

**WARNING: There's gonna be some minor spoilers about my OC, Raven. You won't even notice them if you haven't read the Kane Chronicles. And, yeah, this story takes place after Demigods of Texas. Raven has some brand-new powers…MWAHAHA…I'm sorry, I just had to say that…Also, there will be spoilers about The Kane Chronicles.**

Random Reviews with Raven: Episode 1: The Serpent's Shadow

That crazy sane kit that we all love, Luna, switched on the camera, and said, "Welcome to Random Reviews with Raven! Here's your hosts: Raven and Rainflame!" An eleven-year-old girl with long brown hair and pitch black eyes walked out on stage, and said, "Sorry, but Rainflame isn't here today. He's taking Leo to the insane asylum." Luna nodded understandingly, and said, "I know. I had to send Dad and Hawkfrost to the asylum, too." Raven clapped her hands together, and said, "Well, let's get on with the show! Luna, what are we reviewing today?" Luna looked at her notes, and said, "Well…today, we are reviewing _The Kane Chronicles: The Serpent's Shadow_." Raven smiled, and said, "Well, first of all, that is the concluding volume of the Kane Chronicles, and it was epic. Especially the part where Felix summons all these penguins and a magician slips on the ice and lands on his rear end." Luna nodded, and said, "That part was funny, but what were your feelings when Walt died and became possessed by Anubis?" Raven's eyes watered up, and she said, "I felt the same as I did when I read _The House of Hades_, and I wouldn't stop listening to _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons. When I read the page when Walt/Anubis said, _"I'll meet you at the First Nome in the morning, if you don't hate me."_ I yelled, 'SADIE, DON'T BE MAD AT WALT- er, I mean, Anubis…' AND I JUST COULDN'T STOP CRYING! WHY ARE WALT AND ANUBIS LIKE NICO FROM PJO AND HOO? WHYYYYYYYYY?" By this time, Raven was full-out bawling, and Luna was trying to comfort her. Luna said, "Well, see y'all next time on Random Reviews with Raven!" and the camera shut off.


	5. Karaoke Night

**HELLO! peaceloveandmooshrooms owns Katie and Betty, while paulsoaresjr owns the original idea for Bub, but P.L.A.M. owns his personality. I do, however, own Archer and Avalon. I do not own stuff written by other authors. I also do not own any of these songs. (BTW, Alexia, if you're reading this, I dedicated that last song to you. I know that your favorite song is **_**Castle of Glass**_**, so I put it in here. Enjoy!)**

The OC Show: Episode 1: Karaoke Night!

The red curtains opened to reveal a large stage, with various chairs and drums strewn across the place. A girl with neon green hair and red eyes rushed onto the stage, and yelled, "WHO ELSE LOVES IMAGINE DRAGONS?!" and a boy with electric blue hair and yellow eyes ran onstage, and yelled "Avalon, we have no time for this! We have to host the show!" Avalon huffed, crossed her arms, and said, "Archer, you don't all have to be serious all the time. You being a werewolf and me being a vampire doesn't mean we have to always argue over the smallest of things." Archer growled, and said, "I'll just ignore that comment and introduce the show. Welcome to the OC Show, where you send in your OCs and watch the craziness happen." Avalon groaned, and said, "Well, at least make it sound _interesting_. She then pulled out her phone, and typed in: #ArcherIsVeryBoring #WhyAmIDoingThis #TheOCShow. Archer growled, and said, "Please welcome: Katie, Bub, and Betty!" The crowd cheered, and three people walked onstage. One was a girl with hazel eyes and light brown hair, another was a boy with pale skin, brown hair, and black eyes, while the other was a girl with pale skin, red hair, and black eyes. Avalon screamed and hugged the boy, whose name was Bub, and said, "I know another undying person when I see one!" Bub said, "Grrrrr?" Translation: Who the heck are you? Avalon stopped hugging Bub, and said, "My name's Avalon. I'm a crazy vampire who's obsessed with social media, Imagine Dragons, and Avicii." Archer rolled his eyes, being his usual grumpy self, and said, "Well, we have food and drinks backstage, and we have karaoke. I think Avalon might want the karaoke." Avalon squealed, and said, "I wanna sing _On Top of the World _by Imagine Dragons! Pwease, Archer?" Archer sighed, and said, "Bring out the karaoke stuff." Avalon, once again, squealed. After a few minutes, the karaoke stuff was set up and Avalon was on stage, singing. These are only a few lines of the song, but I think you'll get it:

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
So get up now, get up, get up now  
I'm on top of the world, hey! I'm on top of the world, hey!_

Archer whimpered, and said, "Avalon, that was terrible. Who's next?" Katie raised her hand, and said, "I want to sing _True Light_." Archer nodded, and said, "That's a pretty awesome song. Especially for a werewolf, like me." Katie got up on stage, and this is what she sang:

_Darkness of white you can through the sadness take your flight  
And become the wings that pierce the veil spreading strong and true tonight  
Brought into the light at last, by the cold exposing sun  
I was granted freedom, tamed to become the chosen one  
Through the mirror, Nyx reflected, miraculous to see  
My soul threw away the mask that hides the deeper me  
Breaking the dark of night, piercing through the painted white  
Cut it all away from yesterday, 'till a new era's in sight  
Unlock the heart within, let it spread its wings and soar  
Rising up in flight, through the night of white  
And fly on forever more_

Avalon squealed, and said, "I have a new song to add to my favorites list!" Archer yelped, and said, "Avalon, NEVER squeal. You know it freaks me out when you do that." Avalon had a smug look on her face, and she said, "That's why I squeal. Who's next?" Someone from the audience raised their hand, and this time it was Katie's turn to squeal. She said, "Hey, Nico! What song are you singing?" Nico, in his signature aviator's jacket, said, "_Castle of Glass _by Linkin Park." Nico got up on stage, and the music started to play.

_Take me down to the river bend  
Take me down to the fighting end  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
And show me how to be whole again_

_Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in the nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below_

_Because I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see_

_Bring me home in a blinding dream  
Through the secrets that I have seen  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
And show me how to be whole again_

_Because I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see_

_Because I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything else I need to be  
Because I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything else for you to see  
For you to see  
For you to see_

Nico jumped off the stage, and went back to his seat. Meanwhile, Katie was freaking out, because the boy she had a crush on _had just sang a song_. AND THIS WAS NICO DI ANGELO, THE SON OF HADES THAT ALMOST NEVER SHOWS ANY EMOTION! Archer looked to the camera, and said, "Well, thanks for watching. See y'all later." And the camera shut off._  
_

**The guy who sings Castle of Glass sounds like how I hear Nico. Also, did I mention that Alexia, daughter of Hades and 5th Grader, has a crush on Leo? Weird, huh?**


	6. HALP! LIFE ALERT CAN'T SAVE ME!

**Hey everyone, y'all still out there after the last show? Castle of Glass is a really great song. I was worried you guys fainted from the awesomeness of True Light yesterday. Yeah, I LOVE those songs! (BTW, I don't own Life Alert, but I own the song that me and Leo are singing.**

The Closet Show with Quaz and Leo: Episode 1: HALP! LIFE ALERT CAN'T SAVE ME!

A small camera in the corner of a large closet turned on, showing Leo and Quaz singing this and drinking Kool-Aid:

_I've fallen down and I can't get up  
I press the button right beside me  
And when the person's voice came up  
I yelled, "LIFE ALERT CAN'T SAVE ME!"_

_When Percy fell into Tartarus  
He called Life Alert, but they never came  
He yelled, "LIFE ALERT CAN'T SAVE ME!"_

_When Piper's dad was captured  
He called Life Alert, but they can't explain  
WHY LIFE ALERT CAN'T SAVE ME!_

_So this is why you don't waste your drachmas  
On crappy Life Alert  
Just use an Iris message instead  
Life Alert can kill you_

Quaz fell onto the floor, laughing, while Leo fell into a bean bag chair and began to sink into it. He yelled, "HALP! LIFE ALERT CAN'T SAVE ME!" Quaz continued to laugh, and said, "Please welcome our guests: Fang from Maximum Ride, Carter Kane from the Kane Chronicles, and Nico di Angelo from Heroes of Olympus!" All the characters Quaz mentioned poofed into the room, while Leo was screaming, "RICHARD AND ROLANDA! RICHARD AND ROLANDA! ROLANDO THE EXPLORER! 47 RICHARD!" and Quaz said, "HEY, GUYS! MY NAME IS PRICKLY PEAR!" and continued to roll around on the floor, laughing. Nico screamed and ran to the corner, muttering, "Please don't tell me it's happening again, please don't tell me it's happening again, please don't tell me it's happening again…" while Fang said, "Yup. This just went from random messages to P.L.A.M. to a full-out story." Carter just stood there, looking confused. Fang looked surprised, and said, "Oh, I remember, you weren't there when it happened. Long story short, a cat named Hawkfrost found Oz when he was looking for Narnia, there was a JayXWillow moment, and Quaz's friends in the real world started yelling about tacos and cat pee. It was all very traumatizing. Oh, and did I mention that Nico made out with Katie, the OC from the OC Show?" Carter screamed and went to bang his head on the wall, while Fang spread out his wings, which had a six foot wingspan. Fang tried to fly through the ceiling, bumped his head on it, and passed out. Quaz stopped laughing, and said, "Who just died? 'Cause if one of you die, I owe a lot of money to Kool-Aid support." She then downed another glass of Kool-Aid and offered some to Carter. Carter, unfortunately, drank a whole glass, and then began to stomp on Fang. Fang eventually woke up, while Carter was stomping on him and Nico was sitting in the corner, looking like he had gone insane. Carter yelled, "RIVIECLAN BATTLE CRY!" and Leo, Quaz, Fang, and Carter yelled, "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWWOOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nico screamed and drew out his sword, charging at Quaz. Quaz successfully avoided the attack, and said, "HEHEEHEHEHEEHHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHI'MONASUGERRUSH!" Nico yelled, "SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! SHUDDAP!" Everyone blinked with suprise, and Quaz said, "WOW. I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THERE WAS A WORD THAT LONG!" and the chase resumed. Carter continued to stomp on Fang, Nico continued to try to kill Quaz, and Leo was still stuck in the bean bag, yelling, "HALP! LIFE ALERT CAN'T SAVE ME!"

**Oh my frap, it's 1:56 in as I type this up in Llano, Texas. Time to pass out. *starts sleeping***


	7. Selene

**Okay, so I've decided to go completely off schedule and write funny chapters all night. I bet you guys want more, huh? Because, apparently, somebody named Mewster7 wants more…**

**I don't own the songs mentioned in this episode. I don't own the characters that I don't own.**

**Anyways, extra episodes like this will be called…well…I don't know…I'll figure it out…**

**HOLD ON! I can call it 'Ready, Aim, Fire', because that's the song that Imagine Dragons wrote for the Iron Man 3 soundtrack!**

Ready, Aim, Fire: Episode 1: Selene

The camera turned on to Raven talking to a sixteen-year-old dressed in dark clothes and a leather jacket. The guy turned to the camera, and said, "Welcome, everyone, to Ready, Aim, Fire. I'm your host, Anubis, and this is my co-host, Raven." Raven grinned, and held up her hand. Gray mist trailed from the tips of her fingers, and whatever it touched turned into dust. The gray mist found the lighting, and destroyed a large amount of it. Raven stopped holding up her hand, and the mist stopped destroying stuff. Anubis said, "As you can see, Raven is descended from the line of Tutankhamen, but she won't die young, because the curse ended with Walt Stone, who is my current host. Raven Fireheart follows the Path of the Gods, and she chose to study death magic and follow the path of me, Anubis." Raven turned to Anubis, and said, "Now, let's get on with the show. I heard that someone would be singing today?" Anubis nodded, and said, "Actually, I'm the one who's singing. I'm going to sing _Selene _by Imagine Dragons, because it has many references to mythology in it." Raven smiled, and said, "That's a great choice, then." After a minutes of preparation, Anubis got the microphone and began to sing.

_To the top of all the world  
To the tasteless Underworld  
To the center of your heart  
Oh, Cleopatra is the only one you loved_

_To the demonstrated smile  
To the lonely love child  
Destination desolation  
Tell me when you reach the brink of life  
Just a picture on your wall  
That's nice, what a metaphoric fall_

_Typically, I was a validation on your sleeve  
Oh, what an indication  
To the center of the pain  
Through the tattered window pane  
To the middle of your heart_

_Resolutions and lovers in the kitchen  
Love is clueless and destiny is wishing  
This is my heart, it's on the line, Selene_

_This is not what I expect  
This is not what I expect  
I can see it in your tears  
And now they're crowning me the Caesar_

_Typically, I was a validation on your sleeve  
Oh, what an indication  
To the center of the pain  
Through the tattered window pane  
To the middle of your heart_

_Resolutions and lovers in the kitchen  
Love is clueless and destiny is wishing  
This is my heart, it's on the line, Selene_

_Resolutions and lovers in the kitchen  
Love is clueless and destiny is wishing  
This is my heart, it's on the line, Selene_

_This is my heart, it's on the line  
This is my heart, it's on the line  
This is my heart, it's on the line  
This is my heart, it's on the line, Selene_

_Resolutions and lovers in the kitchen  
Love is clueless and destiny is wishing  
This is my heart, it's on the line, Selene_

The audience cheered and started to clap, while Raven said, "On my gods, Anubis. You should start a band or something." Anubis smiled, and said, "That's a great idea, Raven. Maybe Fang or Nico could join." Raven grinned, and said, "Well, tomorrow is the End of the Week Show, and they'll both be there. You can ask them about it tonight, and maybe you guys can perform there." Anubis said, "Yeah, I remember that Fang is really good with the drums, and Nico can sing really well. Didn't he sing Castle of Glass at the OC Show yesterday?" Raven nodded, and said, "You could invite Carter to join, also. He's awesome with the guitar." Anubis nodded, and said, "We could be like Imagine Dragons." Anubis then turned to the camera, and said, "Thanks for watching. See you guys later!" The camera then turned to the audience, and the theme music played:

_With our backs to the wall  
Darkness will fall  
We never quite thought we could lose it all  
Ready, aim, fire!  
Ready, aim, fire!  
And empires fall in just one day  
You close your eyes and the glory fades  
Ready, aim, fire!  
Ready, aim, fire awaaaay!  
Fire!  
Ready, aim, fire awaaaay!  
_

**Wow…I didn't expect Anubis to form a band…  
They're gonna be just like Imagine Dragons, and they're gonna sing all their songs. Here's who the characters are replacing in the band:**

**Dan- Anubis/Walt (Holy Moses, that's gonna be confusing...)  
Platz- Fang  
Wayne- Nico  
Ben- Carter**


	8. Midnight Warriors

**This takes place 5 hours after the last episode of Ready, Aim, Fire.**

Ready, Aim, Fire: Episode 2: Midnight Warriors

The curtains opened to reveal the stage, which was now scattered with musical instruments, most of them drums. Raven wasn't there, but Anubis and some others were there. Anubis turned to the camera, and said, "Welcome back to Ready, Aim, Fire. Me and my band will be performing a mix of Round and Round, Amsterdam, and Demons by Imagine Dragons, and we hope you guys enjoy." He turned to his band, which consisted of Nico, Fang, and Carter. He said, "You guys ready for this?" All of them screamed, "OF COURSE WE ARE!" The curtains closed for a few moments, and when they reopened, there were red lights on the wall and mist so thick that you could only see Anubis. Carter started playing his guitar, and Fang soon joined in with his drums. Nico began to sing this:

_We are all living the same way, the same way  
We are escaping the same way, the same way  
Circling  
We are a part of the same play, the same play  
We think we're making our own way, our own way  
Circling  
You don't have to hold your head up_

_Round and round  
I won't run away this time  
'Till you show me what this life is for  
Round and round  
I'm gonna let you change my mind  
Will you show me what this life is for?_

All of a sudden, the red lights on the wall started flashing in tune to Fang's drums, which were now beating at a different rhythm. The mist cleared, and the whole band sang this:

_Your time will come  
If you wait for it, if you wait for it  
It's hard, believe me, I've tried_

The red lights stopped flashing, and Nico and Anubis both sang this:

_Don't get too close, it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

The music stopped, and Anubis said, "Thanks for watching. Be sure to tune in to The End of the Week Show, where me and my band, Midnight Warriors, will be performing."

Then, the theme music played, and the camera shut off._  
_


	9. Radioactive Horses?

**I'm obsessed with an app on my phone called **_**Clash of Clans**_**. Is there anybody else out there who is also obsessed with it? Smiley Dayz Insane Asylum is owned by Tansyheart. Also, this chapter is dedicated to P.L.A.M., because, well, she's a fan of Katy Perry. Enjoy! (BTW, April 7****th**** is Ben McKee's birthday! HE'S FROM IMAGINE DRAGONS! CELEBRATE! I COMMAND YOU!)**

The End of the Week Show: Episode 1: Radioactive Horses?

The curtains opened to reveal the Random Reviews with Raven studio, filled with every single character from the past week. Avalon was arguing with Archer, Quaz was asking Harley about where the heck Leo was, Josh was eating popcorn, Luna was trying to teach him how to be sane, and Christopher was yelling at random people. Quaz turned to the camera, and was about to introduce the show, when Leo popped up in front of the camera, and yelled, "THIS. IS. SPAAARRRRTTAAAAAAAA!" Quaz screamed, and chased Leo around the set, yelling, "NO, THIS IS NOT SPARTA! YOU'RE DUMBER THAN PERCY!" Percy frowned, and said, "That is highly offensive. Dyslexia makes learning hard." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy, and said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Sure it does, Seaweed Brain." Quaz was still chasing Leo, and Leo yelled, "HARRY STYLES IS GAAAAAYYYY!" Quaz, who was very annoyed now, "WE ALL KNOW THAT, LEO! ONE DIRECTION IS STUPID, AND IMAGINE DRAGONS IS THE REAL DEAL!" Avalon squealed, and yelled, "AVICII AND IMAGINE DRAGONS FOREVER!" Quaz finally caught up to Leo, and threw a Barbie doll at his head. She then said, "Today, we have Sadie Kane performing Dark Horse by Katy Perry, and Anubis's band, aka Midnight Warriors, performing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons!" The audience cheered, and Leo yelled, "SUSHI CAT!" and Quaz threw another Barbie doll at him. She then said, "Sadie, you better start singing, or you will hear a lot of Arabic curses." Sadie walked out from backstage, and said, "I guess I should, before Leo has to go to the Smiley Dayz Insane Asylum." She then sang Dark Horse:

_I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cuz I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything, and everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't  
Make me your enemy, your enemy_

_So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby, do you dare to do this?  
'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm?  
'Cause once you're mine…  
There's no going back_

_Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away  
Don't walk away  
It's in the palm of your hand now, baby  
It's a yes or a no, no maybe  
So just be sure  
Before you give it up to me, up to me  
Give it up to me_

_So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby, do you dare to do this?  
Because I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm?  
'Cause once you're mine…  
There's no going back_

_So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby, do you dare to do this?  
Because I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm?  
'Cause once you're mine…  
There's no going back_

At the end, Quaz yelled, "OHMAHGERDS THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" and the audience cheered with agreement. You could just barely hear Avalon whispering to Archer, and she was saying, "Have you watched that viral video on GodTube of Sadie getting REALLY mad at Carter and going full-out Isis? It SO looks like the end of the Dark Horse video, when Katy Perry is standing on top of pyramid with the super awesome wings…" Archer nodded, and said, "Yeah. That video is almost as popular as the one where Leo crashes into the Hephaestus Cabin Show studio…" Quaz glared at the two, and Avalon hissed and Archer growled. "As I was saying," Quaz continued, "Midnight Warriors might have some competition. Speaking of which, I should call them out here." Then, Nico and Anubis stepped out from the shadows, Fang flew down from the ceiling, and Carter stumbled out onto the stage, muttering, "Why don't I ever get the cool entrances?" Quaz clapped her hands together, and the stage was then scattered with drums. She then said, "Let the performance begin!" while Leo yelled, "RADIOACTIVE HORSES!" Quaz then threw another Barbie doll at him.

_I'm waking up  
To ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
I'm breaking in  
And shaping up  
Then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse_

_I'm waking up  
I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, I'm  
Radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, I'm  
Radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go  
The sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones  
Straight from inside_

_I'm waking up  
I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, I'm  
Radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, I'm  
Radioactive, radioactive_

The audience cheered, and Quaz yelled, "YAYZ! LET'S THROW MORE BARBIE DOLLS AT MY BROTHER!" and threw five more Barbie dolls at her brother. Luna stepped in front of the camera, and said, "Well, thanks for watching. Quaz has to go and write more chapters for her other story, _Demigods of Texas_, and I have to go and record more TV shows. See ya!" and turned off the camera, just as Leo yelled, "RADIOACTIVE HORSES!"


	10. Why You Don't Make Catmint Bunny

_Okay guys, this italics means that I am writing a chapter for this. I as in peaceloveandmooshrooms or P.L.A.M. Me and Quaz have decided to have me co-write this story in my free time, so you get more frequent chapters, and Quaz has less stress on her back. And for ALL of you that read my stories, I am still going to write chapters, but I will put T.O.D.:W.H.I.D.T.Y ON HOLD. There is a difference between ON HOLD and ON HIATUS. I'll explain that later. Deal is, I write this story in my own style, but Quaz gets to revise it to her liking, respond to reviews and publish it. Enough about me and this co-author thing, let's just get this author's note along and then start the show._

**Okay, so the bold means that I, Quaz, am typing now. I will now fangirl over Imagine Dragons.**  
**DID YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS BEN'S BIRTHDAY LAST WEEK? OHMAHGERDS BEN IS PROBABLY MY FAVORITE! THEY PUT A PICTURE ON THE WEBSITE OF HIM WEARING A SOMBRERO HAT! (you happy now, P.L.A.M.?)**

**DICLAIMER: I don't own what I don't own. Ya got dat?**

**Response to Reveiws: I'm sorry I put in a bunch of songs, I'm just that crazy. It's gonna get more random, since P.L.A.M. is now helping me with this.**

**(Oh, and P.L.A.M., be sure to add in Ashleaf to the OC Show.)**

In a brightly lit stage stood three cats, two were behind a counter and the other was in front of a camera. "Welcome to Cooking with Lionblaze and Jayfeather!" Josh said while starting to dig his paw into some catmint. "Today on Cooking with Lionblaze and Jayfeather, we will be making catmint-covered Bunny."

All of a sudden, a raven-black she-cat leaped onto stage. "No one messes with Bunny!" she cried.

"Luna, stop." Josh said.

"I'm not Luna!" She exclaimed, "I'm Hollystar, and I'm going to help Bunny with world domination!"

"Katherine, Get your OC-"Lionblaze cried, but he was cut off when a nerd-like version Katie pinned him against the wall by the neck.

"NO ONE calls me by my real name!" P.L.A.M. shouted

Out of Storm-Knows-Where Luna popped in front of the camera and shut it off.


	11. Randomness Is Taking Over

The camera switched on to Luna, who seemed to be terrified. Explosion noises were going on in the background, and if you listened hard enough, you could hear famous YouTubers singing the life alert song…Luna yelled, "THE INSANE PEOPLE HAVE TAKEN OVER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVVVVVEEEEESSSSS!"

A bunch of grown men wearing poofy pink dresses were running around with water guns behind Luna, saying, "MEEPMEESESMEEP! MEEPMEESESMEEP!" Luna face-palmed, and said, "Correction: Vivian Armentrout, friend to QuazDren, has taken over." Avalon popped up in front of the screen, and yelled, "THERE AIN'T NO PARTY LIKE A VAMPIRE PARTY! AND THAT'S WHY I INVITED MY FRIEND, SCATHACH!" Then, a Celtic girl with pale skin, grass-green eyes, and bright red hair popped up in front of the screen. "I brought my nunchaku," she said, holding up the said weapon.

For some strange reason, Herobrine thought that this was the appropriate time to explode into bananas. Bananas rained from the sky, while a famous YouTuber named Adam Dahlberg (SkyDoesMinecraft) yelled, "WHY THERE NO BUDDER?!" Scathach frowned and threw her nunchaku at Adam. He yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Scathach just shrugged.

Luna screamed in fear, and everyone looked up at the sky. What they saw made them also scream in fear. One Direction was in a spaceship…AND WERE SHOOTING LASERS AT A SPACESHIP WITH JUSTIN BIEBER IN IT…Adam threw budder at the One Direction spaceship, while his girlfriend threw budder at the Justin Bieber spaceship. The rest of the people quickly joined in, and Leo threw fire at both of the spaceships. Suddenly, A SPACESHIP WITH MILEY CYRUS IN IT FLEW IN! She stuck her head out the window, and yelled, "STAHP SHOOTIN' LAZAHS AT EACH OTHA OR I'LL KILL Y'ALL WITH A WRECKIN' BALL!" As if on cue, a cargo plane with a wrecking ball attached flew in at supersonic speed. The cargo plane was so fast, that it accidentally took out all three spaceships.

People cheered, and Luna turned the camera back to herself. "As you can see, for the past couple of weeks, this kind of stuff has been going on every day. That is why we couldn't air any new shows. I'm pretty sure that once we hire a new executive producer, we will be able to get new shows up, but until then, I will film shows that me and my friends have made…"

Three kittens wearing army gear busted through the door, and yelled, "WE ARE THE SELF-EMPLOYED POLICE TASK FORCE OF THE FILM ACADEMY OF THUNDERCLAN!" Luna ran up to them and hugged them, screaming like us girls do when we don't see our best friends for a few months.

The kittens, one by one, took their helmets off. One was a ginger tom with impossibly purple eyes, the other was an impossibly pink she-cat with impossibly rainbow eyes, and the last was a scarlet tom with bright green eyes. The ginger tom said, "Hey, camera! My name is Jack-o-Lantern, but everyone calls me Cracker Jack, or CJ for short!" The pink she-cat rolled her eyes and said, "I was named after Venus, the Roman goddess of love and prettiness, but everyone calls me Afro." The scarlet tom looked up at the camera, his eye twitching, and said, "M-my name is James…everyone c-calls me Lost…I'm a-afraid of h-h-h-heights…and c-cameras…" Luna grinned like a madman, and said, "Well, everyone's met my friends, so let's get this show on the road! I'm gonna be the director of an epic TV show when I grow up!" Josh popped up out of the floorboards, and yelled, "NUH-UH! THAT'LL BE MAH JOB!" Lost's eye twitched, and he yelled, "W-WOULD YOU J-J-JUST SHUDDAP?!" Lost, Afro, CJ, and Luna then chased a very frightened Josh across the stage…with water guns…AND NERF GUNS! CJ and Luna really love their Nerf guns…but what can you expect from the honor students of the Film Academy of ThundaClan?

**Hey guys! I swore on the River Styx to Bricasha Zacoram that I would write this…AND I DID!**

**Tip of the Day: Don't read my random short stories that I write. Your head will explode into Bananas.**


End file.
